Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wrecked Journey
by Universegirl11
Summary: The new upcoming movie, Ralph breaks the Internet's story told by Panellope Von Schweetz's wiew! After finding out the secret about her, and her game, she enters the world of the internet with her sister, and Ralph. But after Pan gets lost in there, things will become more harder. With her new friends, will she be able to save her game, and become a truly safe racer in Sugar Rush?
1. Chapter One

"Hey Pan! I'm so glad I finally found you, the arcade is just to open... Vanellope stopped, as she saw her sister with a sad look, sitting alone in the forest. "Panellope, Is everything okay?" Vanellope asked softly. Pan acted a bit down in the last few days, and it really made her sister worried. She always gets excited for a new race, but now, she was completely broken down.

Panellope sighed and nodded, wiping her tears away as she gazed at the chocolate lake laying under her. She was sitting on a candy tree that was hanging above the lake, her normally go-to place when she's sad or frusrated. Her sister knew where should she search for her first.

Vanellope sat down next to her sister, and looked at the same direction, trying to cheer her up.

"You don't seem to be very excited, though you came second yesterday, at the Random Roaster Race... Are you sure there's nothing?"

Panellope looked at her sister than sighed.

"It's just.. You know.. half of my code has already disappeared, and I haven't got too many time left. I'm just afraid. For what will happen if.."

"Pan, no need to worry about it. We will find a way to remove that Virus from you, I promise!"

Panellope smiled, and Vanellope stood up with hands on her hips. "Now, Are you ready to roast this track? We're about to start!

Panellope laughed and tried to stand up, but suddenly, the brench glowed twice in a row and then turn to small sparkles. The two looked at each other, before they both landed in the chocolate.

" DOUBLE STRIPED!" the two laughed as they said it at the same time, getting out of the lake, and then raced over to the starting line.

Everybody was cheering as the arcade opened, and the lights got up in the small place. Kids were bouncing towards the games each of them raced to play it firstly. Two young girls stood in the arcade and was waiting to their money to be changed in the automata. Then they ran towards the section of Action games and sat in the double-seats of Sugar Rush. The screen glowed as it showed todays racers.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we race with the twins? I love their cars so much!" the Nafisa chirped as she selected Panellope, while her friend, Swati selected Vanellope.

The racers hopped into their cars as the twins arrived. All the nine racer was very excited to who will be chosen first, today. They were waiting for the gamers to choose. Taffyta turned to Vanellope with some mean words that made the twin fustrated. She wanted to beat her up so hard! Shouting and cheering filled the starting line and then the voice boomed: "Player one... is... VANELLOPE VON SCWEETZ!" "LET'S WRECK THIS TRACK!" Vanellope chuckled as she stood up in her kart wawing to her fans as they shouted her name. She looked at her rival with a sassy glance, before sitting back and starting her engine. Then the voice sound again: "Player two... Is... PANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" Panellope jumped a bit in surprise as she heard her name. She didn't expected she will be chosen in the first round today. Being a glitch was always an excuse for the gamers to not to choose her, but her sister always said that heads up and enjoy! She took a big sigh then standing up in her kart. "DON'T DARE TO MESS WITH A GLITCH!" Pan grinned widely, saying her cachtphrase loudly before she sat back in her kart, eyes focused on the road in front of her. She glanced back at her sister, who gave her a thumbs up. Pan smiled back, then concantrated to the race. Taffyta hated when this Glitch was choosen. She was a bit afraid that their game will be unplugged because of her glitchness. Taffyta groaned angrily then turned to the front to finally beat these Princesses. The voice boomed again: RACERS, START YOUR ENGINES... ONE... TWO... THREE... GOO!!! The sugar-coated race track was only dusting, as the racers started. Panellope kept her on the second place, when in her excitement she started glitching. "Wha'?" She asked in surprise as her kart got slower, while two more racers passed her.

"Mr Litwak! I think the game is kinda wrong?" Nafisa asked the old man, who was walking across the arcade watching the kids playing.

"There's nothing broken in this game, darling. She has just somehow coded this way, don't mind it! She glitches in all the games that was ever made."

Pan felt her kart Blasting again, finally passing one racer back. She zoomed past Taffyta too, who was more than in a rage. "Aaargh, don't even think losers, that you can beat me!!" Panellope arrived next to her sister, who was the first. She smiled at her, and her sister glanced back, before she suddenly turned right and left the racetrack. Panellope watched her distracted, passing the first on the finish line.

" Woohoo! I came first!" Nafisa grinned hands in the air. "What happened to you?" Nafisa asked her friend who was tried to control Vanellope who was drifting through the chocolate. She than lost control over her Kart because of Swati's try to correction, and ended up jumping and spinning across the racetrack, crashing into a chocolate puddle. Her kart's wheel and mirror broken, and half of the spoiler fell off. But this wasn't the worst thing that happened. The brown-haired girl was now sitting in the seat with the steering wheel in her.. Hands? Being broken from the wild turnings and switchings. Mr. Litwak slowly picked it from her hands and sighed scratching his back of his head. "I'm so sorry, sir..." the girl turned to the old man, looking up at him with a deep look. "Oh, don't worry sweetie. The game has just cracked or something, I just need to put it back!

Panellope get off her kart looking around curiously.

"What's up?" she asked in concern as she looked the other racers before turning to the big screen. Taffyta got mad and walked to the edge of the racetrack shouting down to Vanellope and Ralph. The two raced back to the others in fear, watching Panellope as she tried to calm the citizens down.

"Ralph? What are you doing here?" Panellope asked distracted .

"He broke our game!" Taffyta shouted angrily pointing to Ralph. "Hey! He was just trying to make it more exciting, leave him alone!" Vanellope stood closer to her Rival.

"I thought our game will be broke because of her, not you!" Muttonfudge pointed to Panellope who stand in shock a few steps away from them. The other racers stood there in silence muttering to each other. "Hey! Don't you da.." "Sis.. She's right... I'm a mistake. I shouldn't be here, I can only crash the game but nothing else.." Vanellope looked at her sister. Before she could even say a word Ralph pointed to the screen showing that Mr.Litwak is fixing the game. "See? There's no problem here, why don't we just forget it and keep on the game?"

In the arcade, Litwak was about to put the steering wheel back, when suddenly it broke into two halfs!

"Oh, my! It looks like it's gone! And sadly I can't order a new one."

"Why?" Swati asked.

"The company who made Sugar Rush went out from business, beacuse there was a big scandal around the glitching racer.

The whole kingdom got silent after they heard it. "I told you! She's the reason why we will be homeless! And loose all our dreams and life! Our Home!!!"

Pan's eyes widened as she looked at her friends, then looking down to her feet.

"Umm.. Guys.." Ralph ending the situation in frustrated. Litwak's gonna unplug your game! Run, run, run!!!!

"What?! No, if... It's unplugging..." Panellope looked at the finish line and found some pixels falling down to the ground.

"Sis, are you okay?... Wait...What's that?" Pan saw her sister walking close to her watching her nervously. "Vanellope.. The Virus.. It's eating the game, we must get out fast!!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Wha'... What do you mean, What Virus?" Ralph asked in confusion as she watched the twin helping the citizens get to the entrance. He knew there was something wrong with Pan, and the game. He just didn't really get it.

"Shut up and help, Stinkbrain!" Vanellope added, carrying a few citizens with the ones that was following her to the port.

Once the game was empty, Ralph blasted over to escape safely from it. Pan looked back once again. Her eyes watered a bit as she watched her home being destroyed. She looked at the palace, where she lived. The racetrack, where all the best races were kept. She could call out so many memories only in one moment. She glanced at the Kart Factory, where she made her kart. Her dream-kart. She couldn't believe all of these have gone...because of her.

"Pan, Hurry!" Vanellope cut her off as she shouted back to her. Pan came back in mind to the situation and started running into the Game Central.

She felt her heart pounding like crazy, as all the racers and citizens escaped from their game. Screaming and shouting could be heard in the Game Central, and everyone was guessing there, what happened? Did the Cy-bugs come back? Will they attack the arcade again?

Surge protector rushed to the doorway of Sugar Rush when he saw the amount of people dashing out, bumping him into the floor in the big hurry. Panellope ran towards the entrance when she felt herself a bit heavier. She glitched like crazy which made it harder for her to move and get out from the plug before it's too late. She put her arm on her chest, having a weird feeling. She was scared, and shocked.

"Pan!" Vanellope shouted in shock as she saw her sister on the other side, quickly using her teleportation powers to glitch to her and grab Panellope. They then luckily fall out from Sugar Rush, just in time before Mr. Litwak pulled the game out.

Panellope slowly opened her eyes as she saw the empty plug of her game. Her eyes widened in fear. What should she do now? Sugar Rush was her home... Her life... What happened?

She stood up slowly, feeling a low pain in her body because of glitching, when suddenly, a weird noise shot her ear.

Ping...

Ping...

Sudden silence has filled the Central. She turned to her sister, who was gasping eyes opened widely. Panellope looked down to her feet, and found some tiny... blocks? They seemed like pixels. Pan picked one up to see it closer when in her sudden glitch, the pixel glowed red, at the same time. The twin yelled, dropping the tiny part on the floor hearing the same high-pitching sound.

It... Can't be true... She was falling into pixels!

Surge quickly calmed down everyone looking back with sadness.

"Panellope? What's going on?" Ralph asked the twin.

Panellope sighed before giving up the clue.

"It's... It's a long story... A secret, that was locked up in me. I don't know why.. Must be for reasons. She sighed again looking around. When the game was made, the programmers accidentally made a mistake. Into the system, a Virus has been entered, attacking the parts of the game, starting... with my sister. It broke her code into pieces, and inflented some parts of them. The programmers fixed up Vanellope from the remaining parts, but couldn't do anything with the other ones. Luckyly or not, who knows...They decided to avoid them from the game by using the left parts from Vanellope to make a character that will protect the game from it like a shield... And this character...is me."

Gasps and worriness filled the whole place.

"Taffyta was right. I'm the reason why all of you are homeless. If I wouldn't exist, Mr.Litwak could order a new steering wheel and fix the game."

" Ha! I told you!" Taffyta yelled at them.

Vanellope looked at the racer with frowning brows, than turned to her sister. No, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. Sis..." Vanellope rushed there quickly, standing in front of her to get her eye-connect. You know, we are twins, we're connected! If we say..." Vanellope stopped rumbling nearvously. She noticed her sister's emotional face with heads down. In her eyes, she couldn't see that sparkle, her usual happiness gave. Ralph slowly pulled back the president form her sister, comforting her gently. But, why didn't she tell us? Vanellope muttered, tears falling heavily from her eyes as she hugged Ralph tight. the big guy watched the others in fear.

In a sudden movement, Bluetta stepped closer to Pan trying to give her a hug before she was pulled back by the Surge. He was now standing between them. He explained everything, that since Panellope's code isn't protecting her anymore she lost her grip over the Virus that was living in her programming for so long. She became the Virus herself. And for the safety, Viruses can't enter any game.

"I'm sorry, but you mustn't touch her, even you're gonnainflect of her. That's the rule."

"What? You can't keep her here, she's just a kid!"

"I'm sorry but I have to. That's my job."

Panellope could hear Ralph and Surge' s conversation that became shouting all over the place.

Baricaded from the others. She was scared. What will happen now? Will she stay in the Game Central, avoid from everyone? Forever? She had so many questions, but it seemed to be that no answers so far. After a while Surge Protecter walked to her lifting himself down to her size.

"Hey.. can you come with me, please?"

Panellope nodded in sadness, and headed after her guide, giving a final glance back to her friends. They were worried. "Ralph? What have I done?!" Vanellope murmured,tears countinuing going down her cheeks hard. She of course blamed herself for everything. If she wouldn't want to change the game and left the track, making her gamer confused, this will never happen.

She stopped for a moment, watching her sister crying. She wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. Before even could say any word, Surge called her again. She carried on in sadness and silence, sitting onto the seat she was given in the center of the Game Central Station. Surge slowly put the do-not-enter sign around the small place, then put out lines saying: "Virus! Do not enter!"

Panellope was completely broken down inside. Her worst nightmare became true...


End file.
